dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora Blast
& or & or & |similar= Kamehameha Galick Gun Masenko Final Flash Full Power Energy Wave }} The Aurora Blast (オロラのテロ, Orora no Tero) is a powerful energy wave technique used by the Retatsu siblings, as Serada's signature technique, and as the source of Endai's variations of the technique. It makes its debut in the Sheruta Saga of Dragon Ball Another Story and features prominently in many of Serada's attacks, as a natural part of her fighting style. Development The author of Dragon Ball Another Story, Zf6hellion wanted to create a technique that could act as DBAS' Kamehameha without actively inducing plotholes to have his characters use a technique that originates on a world they won't visit till much later in the series. As such he created his own energy wave technique, originally called the Phoenix Blast (フェニックスのテロ, Fenikkusu no Tero) which was more-or-less a 10x Kamehameha in all but name. Deciding to go with something a little less overpowered, he toned down the technique and ridded himself of many of its planned variations, to go with the changing details of the technique, Zf6hellion also renamed the technique Aurora Blast after the spacial phenomenon to fit in line with Serada's technique theme. History The Aurora Blast was developed several years prior to the beginning of Dragon Ball Another Story, having been created by Serada during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. She created the technique in the second-to-final year of the war as her direct response to the Tuffle's use of advanced technology. The Aurora Blast was her first original technique and proved to be focused more on raw power than more common refined-looking energy waves, it was destructive nonetheless and became Serada's signature technique in the years to follow. With more experience under her belt after the war ended, Serada went about making changes to the technique, even accepting assistance from her brother on new developments. By the current year, both Retatsu siblings used the technique to various degrees. Usage The Aurora Blast is formed when a users hands are paired close together by the wrists with each hand outsretched with all fingers, this setup is done at the side of the user and once complete, the user draws their hands to be in front of them. All the while ki is concentrated into the center of the cupped hands creating an orb of energy within which is kept at a regulated size by the fingers. The preparation must be completed or the technique will not actually work, however most variants of the technique develop work arounds for this particular flaw. It is also common for the users to command the phrase "Aurora Blast!" as they release the attack, though it is not necessary. The original version of the technique was created simply by focusing ki into the palms and converging the energy by thrusting the hands forward together, this however resulted in a fairly unstable beam of energy that was harmful to the user as well as opponents. Variants *Original Aurora Blast (元オロラのテロ, Ganso Orora no Tero): The original version of the technique that Serada created. Golden-orange in colour, the attack was wildly unstable and prone to causing external effects uncommon for energy waves. It was abandoned upon being refined by its creator. *Borealis Aurora Blast (ボレアリスオロラのテロ, Borearisu Orora no Tero): A one-handed variant used by Endai as his signature, and commonly referred to as his most powerful, technique. Green and white in colouration, it provides a highly powerful wave of energy capable of destroying an entire mountain in a single blow. *Aurora Fatal Ending (オーロラ重大終り, Ōrora Jūdai Owari): A point-blank version used by Endai and, later, Serada. It is the ending of Endai's version of the Meteor Impact in which it is formed in his right hand and used to deliver an intense punch into the enemies stomach, Endai then releases the energy to create a point-blank explosion. Serada later uses it when she begins to develop more advanced combat techniques for herself. Category:Zf6hellion Category:Techniques